warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Incursion
as Cetus Bounties were made accessible directly from the Plains of Eidolon.}} Incursions are optional mission objectives that can randomly appear in the Plains of Eidolon. Mechanics During daytime, the Lotus may spawn an Incursion with an accompanying waypoint on a random location near the player's position. Players are given 3 minutes with which to accept the mission, which can be done by simply moving to the designated mission area. If the player does not accept the mission, the Incursion will expire, and a new one will be generated after 5 minutes; if they accept, a new Incursion will be given 5 minutes after they complete or fail the mission. Completing an Incursion will reward a random item or resource, as well as a small amount of Ostron Standing. There are no penalties to ignoring incursions apart from the loss of potential item gain. Mission Types Exterminate Exterminate requires players to kill 25 Grineer enemies within 5 minutes. To assist in the objective, the Lotus will occasionally mark nearby locations that have groups of enemies nearby. Unlike with other Incursion missions, the designated mission objective marker is only used to start the mission. Once the mission is underway, players can wander as far as needed to find enemies to kill. Drone Hijack This Incursion requires players to find a deactivated Grineer drone lying on the ground, which can be reactivated by Hacking it. Once the drone is active players can move it by staying within 50 meters of it, which will impel it to move towards an extraction point up to 700 meters away in a randomly picked location. The objective of the mission is to bring the Drone to the extraction point safely; the mission fails if the drone is destroyed en route to extraction. The Grineer will periodically launch drop pods with reinforcements along the path that the Drone will take as they try to destroy it. Assassinate Assassination Incursions involve killing a Grineer Field Commander who will drop in within a designated target area. However, the Field Commander will initially not be present on the field, and players must first kill at least 15 enemy units before the Commander arrives via drop pod or Dargyn. Players have a total of 5 minutes with which to kill the necessary amount of enemies to draw out the target, and then kill the target. The mission fails if the timer expires. Cache Recovery This Incursion tasks players with finding three Supply Caches within a marked location, visible as a yellow circle on the minimap. The Supply Caches take the form of small spherical orange containers with orange lights, which will emit a distinct sound that can be heard about 30 meters from its position. The caches can be scanned, so using a Codex or Synthesis Scanner can aid the search. Players must find all three caches within the allotted amount of time, ranging from a minimum of 2:40 minutes to a maximum of 3:00 minutes. Failing to find all three caches will result in failure, although players will still keep any resources collected from successfully opened caches. Supply Sabotage This unique mission requires players to find and kill an enemy unit located with a marked location on the minimap, which will make it drop a Supply Beacon, which players must pick up. This will allow the Lotus to call in a supply drop that will fall from the sky along with 4 - 5 Grineer reinforcements. The supply drop can be identified as a large red and grey box, which players must destroy with weapon attacks. Players must then repeat this process two more times, and all three supply drops must be destroyed within a 5-minute period. Liberation Liberation tasks players with holding a point from enemy attack. Players must first kill all marked enemies within the designated target area, which will then initiate a 3-minute countdown timer during which Grineer reinforcements will start arriving en masse towards the location. A "Control Level" gauge will appear on the HUD below the minimap, which will show how strong the player's control over the area is: the less Grineer enemies there are within the designated target area, the stronger the player's control. If enough Grineer are within the target area, or if there are no players within the mission area, the Control Gauge will begin eroding to indicate how much of the area the Grineer are capturing. While the Control Level gauge is usually eroded by sufficient numbers of weaker Grineer, it can also be eroded by a sufficiently advanced unit, such as a Bombard or a Heavy Gunner. The objective of this mission is to prevent the Control Level gauge from eroding by keeping the area clear of Grineer. The mission fails if the gauge is fully depleted before the 3 minute countdown expires. If the players succeed in holding the location once the 3 minutes are up, enemy reinforcements will cease to arrive, and players must then eliminate all remaining enemies within the target area to complete the mission. Capture Similar to a standard Capture mission, players must find the Capture target within the designated area. Once found the target will begin running towards an extraction point, and players must deal enough damage to the target in order to immobilize them, allowing players to interact with the target, which will begin the 5 second capture process. Resource Theft This particular objective tasks players with opening up an armored vault to steal its resources. First, players must find a marked enemy unit within the designated mission area, who will drop a datamass once killed. Players must then carry and insert the datamass into a marked control console, starting a 3-minute countdown timer during which enemy reinforcements will arrive en masse to try and destroy the console. Players must prevent the console from being destroyed until the countdown timer runs down. If the console survives upon the countdown timer expiring, the doors on the armored vault the control console is attached to will open up, completing the mission. Physically entering the vault is not required. Rescue Rescue requires players to find a prisoner being escorted by 4 Grineer guards and free them. When approaching the designated mission area, the prisoner and their guards will be highlighted by waypoints showing their location. Alerting the guards to the player's presence will cause them to activate a bomb collar strapped to the prisoner, which will begin a 30-second countdown until the prisoner is killed. Players must first kill the 4 guards, which will then allow players to hack the bomb collar, cancelling the timer if successful. Once the prisoner is freed, players must lead the prisoner towards a designated extraction point, and the mission will be complete once the prisoner reaches the extraction point. Currently, the bomb collar will be armed even if the guards are killed via stealth kills. It is unknown if this is a bug. Rewards The difficulty level of Incursions encountered are dependent mainly upon the Bounties that the player has performed, and the difficulty consequently affects the type of resources that are rewarded. Rotation A is available from free roam, and after tier 1 and tier 2 Bounty missions. Rotation B is provided after tier 3, 4, and tier 5 Bounties. Rotation C is only available after tier 4 and 5 Bounties. Notes *Incursions share their mission types with Bounties. **Incidentally, Incursions will not be generated if the player has an active Bounty. **If you are in the northeast corner of the map when the incursion notification starts the highest possible rotation for that enemylevel will spawn. Example: After a rank 5 bounty there will always roation C spawn. Patch History *Bounties are now available out in the Plains of Eidolon! Certain tents placed throughout the Plains contain a console that encompasses the power to contact Konzu himself (when he’s not on his early lunch). **With Bounties now available out in the Plains, Incursions have been removed. These were meant to give players something optional to do as they spend their time in the Plains, but since Bounties can be activated on command, they no longer serve a purpose. *When you complete an Incursion, Reviving won't make you lose the Affinity that you earned before that checkpoint. To offer an example: **'Old behavior:' Earn 1000 Affinity, finish Incursion, earn another 500 Affinity, then die and Revive, you'll lose 10% of your total 1500 Affinity, so 150 Affinity lost. **'New behavior:' Earn 1000 Affinity, finish Incursion, earn another 500 XP, then die and Revive, you'll only lose 10% of the 500 Affinity since the 1000 Affinity that you earned before you finished the Incursion is already "saved". *Resource Theft Incursion and Bounty stage (aka Armored Vault) in Plains now lasts only 2 minutes (was 3 minutes). *Increased follow radius of Drone in the Drone Hijack Incursion from 30m to 50m. ;Incursions in Plains of Eidolon Caves: *The following Incursions can now occur in Caves scattered around the Plains: Exterminate, Assassinate, and Cache Recovery. The objectives in these Incursions are the same as they are in the Plains, but there is now a chance for these to randomly take place in caves! *In-world markers for Incursion/Bounty objectives locations will no longer disappear for others when someone reaches it first - it will persist for players who aren't in the area yet. *In-world markers for Incursion/Bounty objectives will reappear if you leave the objective area. *Time between Incursions will increase if you let an Incursion alert expire. The Lotus can take a hint! *A Skiff VIP has been added to the list of commanders in Dynamic Assassinate Incursions. *Fixed Nidus' Virulence not dealing damage to Supply Crates in Bounties and Incursions. *Fixed a Host migration during an Incursion resulting in no rewards for Client. *Bounty Incursions will no longer abort automatically upon leaving the marked area. A grace period timer indicted on your HUD is displayed to alert you to reenter the area and continue the Incursion. *Reduced the frequency of Incursion missions occurring if you ignore them. When an Incursion mission is available, a ping sound will play, and the Lotus' transmission will play only if you engage it. *Added a health warning transmission to the Resource Theft Incursion. *Fixed Eidolon Lens rewards from incursions not displaying properly. *Fixed not getting any rewards from Bounties and Incursions. *Introduced. }} es:Asalto de:Incursion Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Mechanics